Attack of the Killer Stuffed Pokemon
by Blugu
Summary: Team Rocket has a new plan to capture Pikachu, involving...stuffed pokemon?


Attack of the Killer Stuffed Pokemon!

## Attack of the Killer Stuffed Pokemon!

### By: Blugu

_Author's Note: This was just a fun thing I decided to write! Have fun reading it!_

_Setting: It's a peaceful day in Pallet town. The birds are singing and the bees are buzzing. It's the 25th of June. The big day. Everyone is waiting for the shipment of Pokemon plush to arrive at the Pokemart. The stuffed pokemon are on everyones mind. Even Team Rocket's!_

Jessie: I can't stand our failure at capturing that Pikachu!!! 

James: I know! Right know my self-esteem bubble is at an all time low! 

Jessie: Oh shut up! I can't believe that you even think a "self-esteem" bubble exists!! 5th grade teachers tried to fool us into believing that!! It's pathetic! Your pathetic!! 

James: (mutters) Now I remember why it's so low in the first place! 

Jessie: We need to think of a new plan! Something that cannot fail! 

James: We've tried that about a thousand times! And guess what, we always end up flying up into outer space!! Well I'm tired of flying!!! If I wanted to fly I would have become a bird!! 

Jessie: Will you please shut your ugly face up!!! I'm trying to think here!!! 

James: Yes Master. 

Jessie: Hey, think of the bright side! At least I'm not Jessebel! I couldn't stand that bitch for a second!! 

James: I guess you're right Jessie. I guess I'm lucky to be stuc-I mean partnered up with you! 

Jessie: I knew you'd see it my way sooner or later! Now let's think! 

Meowth: Hey you guys, I just thought of a great idea! Better than you lame brains could ever think of!! 

Jessie: And what would that be you egotistical cat! 

Meowth: Have you heard about the big shipment of pokemon plush coming in??? the one everyone's exited about? wel- (interrupted by Jessie) 

Jessie: You dumb cat!! This is buisness here!! not some toy fest!! 

Meowth:  Will you let me finish??!! Now before I was so rudely interrupted...I was saying that we could steal some of those stuffed pikachu and others. Then we could use that chemical that Giovanni gave us and bring them to life!! 

James: That's a stupid idea!! You think that that would work??!! You're crazier than I am!! 

Jessie: Don't push your luck James. 

Meowth: Sure, the chemical itself wouldn't do anything, but what if we mixed it with a super revive? 

Jessie: I must admit, we've had stupider ideas. It's worth a shot! 

James: But there is one problem! Everyone wants the stuffed pokemon!!! what chances do we have of even getting one?? I've heard the lines are expected to be even bigger than Beanie Baby lines!!! 

Jessie: James, we are BAD GUYS!!!! It's part of our duty to steal those toys!!! 

Meowth: Yeah! and once we swipe those toys, we'll be able to swipe Pikachu! 

Jessie and James: 

Meowth: Enough sounding like idiots! The truck of pokemon plush is only a half hour away!! Let's go and intercept it!!! 

***************************************************************************************************** 

__

Misty: Oh I'm soooo exited!!! I want to get a pikachu and a squrtile and a charmander and a oddish and a clefairy and a pigey and a- 

Ash: I can't believe I came with you here! Besides, I don't think you have enough money to buy all of those stuffed animals! 

Misty: THEY ARE STUFFED POKEMON!!!! And I do have enough money! Do you think I'm poor or something??? 

Ash: Uhh....no. It's just that stuffed ani-I mean pokemon are expensive, thats all. 

Misty: Well, maybe I do have to shorten this list a little bit. Hmmmmm lets think. 

Ash: Um Misty, I'll let you think and I'll go look at these cool pokemon trading cards!!! 

Misty and crowd of people: Ugg!!! when is this place ever gonna open!!!  9:57 a.m. we still have 3 minutes!!! 

Ash: I wonder how much these pokemon cards cost!  Hmm. That should buy me at least 5 boosters!! (I hope!) 

***************************************************************************************************** 

Jessie: When is it coming!!!! 

James: I'm getting bored and HUNGRY!!!! 

Meowth: Will you two shut up! I think I see it!! 

Jessie: There it is!!! Hide behind the bushes you nincompoops! 

James: Owwwww! I cut my knee! 

Jessie: Will you shut your mouth and stop complaining! We'll take care of it later!! Now go into the road and pretend like your lost!! 

James: Excuse me kind sir but could you please help me? I have seemed to have lost my way. 

Jessie: Try and take one of each Meowth! Not all of the same! 

Meowth: yeesh! Sorry! 

Meowth and Jessie finish and give James the signal to end the conversation> 

James: Well thank you very much sir! 

Trucker: But I haven't even told you how to get there!! 

***************************************************************************************************** 

__

Misty: Hey Ash I think that I see someone coming to open the doors!! 

Ash: Finally! Now I can find out the real prices!! 

Misty: Oh my god!!! They are SOOOOO cute!!!  I want this one and this one and this one and this one and..... 

Ash: $4.99 for a stinkin' booster!!!! I'm outraged!!! I guess I can only buy two now. (sigh) oh well. But maybe.......  Hey Misty, could you....um....well you know....lend me some money?? 

Misty: Umm, I don't think I'll have enough money for both of us. These things are $7.99 each!! 

Ash: Ouch! Man this place has steep prices!! 

Misty: Oh well! 

Misty: What in the world do you want those for?? 

Ash: They're cool! And if I get good ones, I can sell them on Zbay.com! 

Misty: Oh. I bet you wont get a single good pokemon in both of those packs! Infact Ill bet you a buck! 

Ash: Fine! I bet you TWO bucks I get a good one!! Deal? 

Misty: You're on!! 

Ash:  lets see, I got a "gust of wind" a "water energy" a "charmander" a "plus power" a "mankey" an "abra" a "goldeen" a "meowth" an "eevee" a "fire energy" and a "potion". Uh oh... No good ones... 

Misty: Ha Ha Ha!!! NO good ones in that pack! 

Ash:  lets see, in this one I got a "Bill" a "pikachu" a-  Whats this?? A...A....A CHARIZARD!!!!! 1st edition!!!! WOW!!!! In your face Misty!!! 

Misty: What??!!! Let me see that!!! Damn!!! Aww man no fair!!! 

Ash: Ha ha ha!!! Pay up Bucko!! He he he!! I win and you lose!! 

***************************************************************************************************** 

Ash: Hmm. Lets see.... www.zbay.com. Ill search for Charizard....... Wow!! These are going for a lot!! Hmm. But I have 1st edition.... WOW!!! the current bid price is $89.56!!! Im rich!!! 

Ash: Misty Misty!! guess what!! The Charizard is worth $90.00!!!! 

Misty: Wow! 90 bu- 

Prepare for trouble!   
And make it double!   
To protect the world from devestation!   
To unite all peoples within our nation!!   
To denounce the evils of truth and love!   
To extend our reach to the stars above!!!   
Jessie!!   
James!!!   
Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light!   
Surrender now or prepare to fight!!!   
Meowth thats right!! 

Misty: Oh no. Not these clowns again!! 

Ash: Not now guys, I'm kinda busy. 

Jessie: Oh but now is the perfect time! 

James: Jigglypuff go! 

Misty: Hey!!! When did team rocket get a Jigglypuff?? 

Ash: Beats me! Pikachu go!! 

Jessie: Sandslash go! 

Ash: What the!!! Hey wait a minute!! They don't have either of those pokemon!! 

Jessie: He he he! You stupid kid! One of our plans actually worked!!! 

Misty: Hey wait a minute!! Those look like my stuffed sandsalsh and jigglypuff!! They've lowered themselfs to using stuffed pokemon instead of real ones!!! 

Ash: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! 

James: Jessie, make them stop!! 

Jessie: Hey shut the *&%$&%$@ up you losers! Now we're gonna get you pikachu!! Even if it is with a fake pokemon!! 

James: Jigglypuff, sing!!!! 

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff, jigglyyy puff....... 

James: Hey!!! What the %$#@! is going on??? Why is jigglypuff falling asleep???! 

Jigglypuff: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz......... 

Misty: Ha ha!!! Your dumb plan didnt work AGAIN!!! 

Jessie: Shut up you dumb little girl!! I'll show you! Sandslash slash them!!! 

Sandslash: 

Jessie: Ha ha ha! Its working!! 

James: Ahhhhh! What is it doing! Help me Jessie!! 

James and Jessie: Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!! 

Ash: I almost feel bad for them. They lose every time!! 

Misty: But if they suck they suck!! 

Ash: well anyways, before Team loser came along, I was telling you about my Charizard. 

Misty: So it's worth 90 bucks!! Your so lucky! Are you gonna sell it? 

Ash: You bet!! I don't have enough cards to even play! 

Misty: So I guess you're 90 bucks richer! 

The End


End file.
